criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoo Young-chul
|pathology = Serial Killer Spree Killer Cannibal Rapist Ephebophile |mo = Bludgeoning Decapitation |time = September 24, 2003 - July 13, 2004 |sentence = Death |status = Incarcerated |victims = 21-26 killed 1 raped |capture = July 15, 2004 |alias = The Raincoat Killer |signature = Post-mortem dismembert and mutilation |image = Yoo Young-chul.jpeg |birth place = Mapo District, Seoul, South Korea}} Yoo Young-chul, a.k.a. The Raincoat Killer, is a South Korean serial killer and possible cannibal who murdered 21 people. He mostly targeted wealthy old men and prostitutes. Background Yoo was born on April 18, 1970 in Mapo District, Seoul. His family lived in poverty, which was the reason why he was bullied in school. As a result, he began to hate rich people. Even before becoming a serial killer, Yoo had a criminal record; in 1988, he was arrested for theft. In 1991, he committed theft again and was sentenced to ten months in prison. In 1993, he was arrested again for theft and sentenced to eight months in prison. Yoo was also caught selling child pornography in 1995. He was also sentenced to two years in prison for theft, forgery, and identity theft in 1998. On June 23, 1992 or 1993, Yoo married his girlfriend and had a son with her on October 26, 1994. In 2000, he was arrested again for raping a 15-year-old girl; he sentenced to three years and six months in prison. On October 27, his wife divorced him. He was released on September 11, 2003. Killings, Capture, and Incarceration On September 24, 2003 Yoo broke into home of an elderly couple and bludgeoned them to death with a hammer. He staged the double murder as a robbery-murder, but no money was taken, which confused police. Yoo struck again on October 9 when he killed three people with a hammer. By the end of 2003, he had already killed nine people. During his first killing spree, he had dated an escort girl who eventually find out about Yoo's earlier criminal record. In shock, she said that she never want to see him again. As a result, Yoo started having pathological hate against prostitutes. On March 16, 2004 he chocked an escort girl and mutilated her body. In April or May Yoo lured an escort girl into his apartment where he beaten her unconscious with a hammer and decapitated her. Then Yoo dismembered and mutilated body and buried them. Yoo killed his last confirmed victim on July 13 who were killed in the same way than the first escort girl. Two days later, Yoo was arrested. He confessed to 21 murders and his earlier crimes. He also claimed to have eaten the liver of his victims. Yoo appeared in court on September 6, and on December 13, he was sentenced to death. Modus Operandi In the beginning, Yoo targeted wealthy old men. He would break into their homes and beat them to death with a hammer. After the murder, he made it look like a robbery-murder (though he did not take any money). Later, Yoo started killing prostitutes and escort girls. He would lure them to his home, beat them unconscious with a hammer, and decapitate them in his bathroom. Yoo usually dismember and mutilated bodies, then bury them. Since he was a cannibal, sometimes Yoo also removed livers from bodies and ate them. Known Victims *Unspecified dates from 1988 to 2000: **Four unspecified thefts **Unnamed girl, 15 *2003: **September 24: ***Lee Eun-ok, 72 ***Lee Deok, 67 **October 9: ***Kang Eun-sun, 85 ***Mrs. Lee, 60 ***Mr. Go, 35 **October 16: Yoo Joon-hee, 60 **November 18: Mr. Kim and Ms. Bae : ***Kim Jong-seok, 87 ***Ms. Bae, 53 *2004: **February 6: Jeon Hyo-sil, 25 **February 9: Chung, 47 **March 16: Ms. Kwon, 23 **April 14: Ahn Jae-sun, 44 **May: Ms. Kim, 25 **May 7: Ms. Shin, 33 **June 1: Han Sook-ja, 35 **June 9: Ms. Jang, 26 **June 18: Ms. Kim, 27 **June 25: Woo Koo-yeon, 28 **July 2: Ms. Kim, 26 **July 9: Go Sun-hee, 24 **July 13: Im Mi-yeon, 27 *Note: Yoo claimed to have killed 26 people in total, but this has never been proven. On Criminal Minds *Season Eleven **"Tribute" - While Yoo has yet to be directly mentioned or referenced on the show, he appears to have been an inspiration for the episode's unsub, Michael Lee Peterson - Both were rapists (Peterson budding serial) and serial killers who lived in poor households as children, which led to them resenting the wealthy, and had varying M.O.s. In both cases, they also left one of their female victims for dead (as they were dying); these victims were found by people connected to them but could not be rescued. Notes *This article uses Korean naming customs. The family name is Yoo, not Young-chul. Sources *Wikipedia's article about Yoo * Murderpedia's article about Yoo *Learning History: Yoo Young-chul Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Serial Killers Category:Real Cannibals Category:Real Life Rapists Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real People Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Real Foreign Criminals Category:Real Mutilators Category:Real Ephebophiles Category:Real Spree Killers